Ex-Queen Grandeur
Grandeur is a senior female RainWing and one of the six RainWings to have descended from the original line of RainWing monarchs, and one of three known. She is somehow related to Queen Glory and Prince Jambu, as well as her three unnamed daughters that Grandeur deemed "useless" who also descended from royalty. Grandeur was one of the six queens that took turns ruling in ''The Hidden Kingdom''. Glory describes Grandeur as the only RainWing queen who acted like one, as she seemed regal and royal and emitted a queenly aura. Kinkajou told Glory that Grandeur only held audience with her subjects once a week for no more than an hour. She is very old, but her age has not been revealed. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom During the contest to determine the queen, Grandeur participated in the venom accuracy test. She was the only RainWing queen who did not attempt to cheat during her event besides Fruit Bat, for she was sure she would win, and she was truthful. Towards the end of the venom targeting, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and in front of the target board. Kinkajou dove forward to push it out of the way, but Queen Grandeur's venom accidentally splattered on the young dragonet's wing. Glory quickly did a venom test on a leaf with the queen to see if she could save Kinkajou, and used her venom to counteract Queen Grandeur's. After realizing that Glory was descended from the line of ancient RainWing queens, Grandeur forfeited, allowing Kinkajou to be awarded victory in the venom spitting event and for Glory to become queen. In addition, she later told the other queens that Glory would indeed be a better queen than any of them, not caring what their opinions were. She told them she had only allowed them to be queen in hopes one of them would be worthy - which they were not. [[The Dark Secret|''The Dark Secret]] Grandeur is one of the few RainWings that actually acted like the other dragon tribes (not giggly and foolish) under stress. She is close to Glory (trusted with much responsibility and related to her) and a big help in activities of importance such as battle planning. Grandeur and Liana are usually working together in Glory's command. Grandeur helped free the RainWings with a spear during the attack on the NightWings. ''The Brightest Night Grandeur helped Glory organize the NightWings when they fled to the rainforest. She and Mangrove were later left in charge of the rainforest while Glory attended the peace summit at Burn's Stronghold. Appearance During the Royal RainWing Challenge, Grandeur was pale lavender. Her ruff was an indignant pale orange and her scales glittered like tiny dewdrops. Her eyes looked half-asleep and wore a sour expression. Glory mentions that she was the only one of the queens that gave off a queenly aura. Quotes ''"I know she'll be a better queen than you." "Behold! Your new queen! Queen Glory of the RainWings!" "I forfeit. Kinkajou wins." "It's my throne anyway. I have merely tolerated all of you on it because I thought experience might transform you into worthy queens." "I do, because it means that you are descended from the original line of RainWing queens, and so I am not the last one worthy of the throne after all." "I don't know! I haven't had any eggs in decades. I haven't tried matching venom with anyone in so long. I don't think there's anyone related to me anymore." "We used to keep track of the royal eggs, but my daughters were useless, so we merged our eggs with the tribe's, hoping to find successors who were queens in spirit, if not blood. There were a few who might have been great if they'd ever tried for the throne, but the truth is, I've never found a dragonet who both wanted to be queen and deserved to be. Until now." ''-To Queen Glory ''"Listen! Your new queen is speaking!" "I remember when we actually ''needed ''our camouflage, to protect ourselves from invading dragons. It wasn't a game back then. It was what we had to do to survive." "I could do it. Attack another dragon with my venom, I mean, for the sake of my tribe. But I agree, the others would have trouble." Trivia * Prior to ''The Hidden Kingdom, ''it was stated to have been a long time since Grandeur had had dragonets. * Grandeur is the oldest of the queens. * She is old enough to remember when RainWings actually had to use their camouflage. This probably means other tribes used to attack the RainWings for land. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical RainWing.png|A typical RainWing; art by Joy Ang|link=RainWings RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication. Grandeur.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Glacier..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 4.51.36 PM.png Argument-Maggie-Grandeur.jpg|"I know she will be a better queen than you." Drawing in color glory copy copy.png Granduer.png|Granduer by Heron Sparlz.jpg|Grandeur Rainy.jpg|Overview of grandeur Screenshot 2016-06-23 at 4.31.15 PM.png|A RainWing, Grandeur's tribe Snapshot_20160705_4.JPG|Sorry about bad quality! Grandeur by xTheDragonRebornx.png|Grandeur by xTheDragonRebornx RainWing Sigil.png Picture226.jpg Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Ex-Queens Category:Minor Characters